titans vs gods
by undeadblackwolfwarrior
Summary: we are with a brave son of ares that is on a quest to being back 5 new demigods with his girlfriend. but he thinks it would be easy. but he finds out his true quest is about to start. so read it to find what will happen to him and his team that e grouping together but he do not know it for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another crossover with two of the coolest things. I think are cool. I hope you guys like this story.**

-Chapter 1 meets the recruits-

We see a black sports bike with green real looking flames. The rider was wearing knight helmet With Green Shorts, and black combat boots, with a black biker jacket with green spike patches on the shoulder and elbow. He was on the highway to Elmore. To see the demigods he as to guard to the way to Camp Half-Blood. He pulled up to the Robinson's house. We see two black orbs of light exit the sword on his back. And went in the bodies of the Robinsons turning into evil people that try to kill the brave hero. It was at this moment that gumball came out his house. He saw the dismembered body of Mr. Robinson.

"What the what?!" he said.

"Stand back." The hero said. He then did a back flip, and brought his sword down, splitting Mrs. Robinson in half. Gumball widened in shock. He then threw up on the ground."I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. "Do know where Blast Hellstorm's house is?" he asked Gumball. Gumball point northeast and the hero ran in that direction.

\- Blast's house-

In the house of blast Hellstorm, there was a young wolf by the name of blast. He was a grey wolf wearing a sleeveless, black jacket with a red shirt underneath that had a wolf paw print on it. He also wore black pants with chains on the sides. He was now eating dinner with his mom who had made steak and mashed potato and biscuits and gravy. His mom's was Claudia, and she too was a grey wolf. She wore a purple shirt, a black skirt over blue jeans, and black high hell boots. She also had long black hair which stopped at the shoulders, and she wore black eye shadow. The best part was she was one of those hot moms who are in their early 30's… she was beautiful to say the least.

"So Blast how was your day?" Claudia asked her son.

"It was good. Today, gumball and I-"Blast was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Blast went to open the door, when he did, he saw a weretiger.

"You Blast Hellstorm?" Warin asked. Blast nodded. "I'm Warin bladeshield" he said.

"Are you who I think you are?" Claudia asked as she walked to the front door.

"Yeah I am the magic knight." Warin said.

"So he hired a new knight." Claudia said.

"Yes! Newest just got out of high school." Warin said.

"What are you two talking about?" blast asked them.

"Magic knight are elite guard of young demigods to camp were they learn to be heroes." Claudia said.

"But I'm not in any danger." Blast said.

"It's getting close to your 13th birthday isn't it?" Warin asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Because even demigods get their god powers at 13." Warin said.

"Magic? What are you guys talking about?' Blast asked with a confused look. His mom bent down on one knee to his height.

"Blast, honey, have you ever noticed how you not exactly… like the other kids?" she asked him. Blast looked down.

"Well…" he began. " Now that you've mentioned it… I have seen my eyes turn red in the mirror when ever I got angry or thought about hurting people who hurt my friends." He said. "That, and there's been moments where stuff gets lit on fire without me touching It." he add.

"Then I guess it's time…" his mother said.

"Time? Time for what?" he asked.

"Blast, sweetie… I don't know how to tell you this, but… you're part god." She said.

"W-what?!" he said with widened eyes.

"Blast, your father is a god. A fire god to be exact." She said. Blast's eyes widened.

"W-what?" he asked, unsure.

"Honey, you're a half blood wolf demigod." She told him with a hand on his check. Warin it left to give them some alone time.

"But I don't understand… how come dad never told me?" Blast asked.

"He wanted me to wait until you were 13 to tell you. Since you're the son of a fire god, you have fire powers." She told him.

"So I'm a monster…?" he asked with concerned.

"No, you're not a monster." She started. "Your god blood is what makes you special, my little wolf puppy." She said while rubbing his check with her hand.

"Thanks, mom." He said. Warin cracked the door open.

"You guys done yet?" he asked them politely. "Um, do either of you now a place where I can stay the temporarily?" he asked.

"There's a place down town that rent's place for cheap." Blast told him. Blast's mother gave him a raised eyebrow. "I know a guy." He told her. Warin pulled blast off to the side.

"Blast, I ran into Gumball Watterson earlier tonight." He told him.

"What did you do?" Blast asked.

"His neighbors got possessed by evil spirits and I had to kill them." He told the young demigod.

"So what happened to Gumball?" he asked

He was watching and he threw up at the sight of them being killed." He told him.

"Yep, that's Gumball for ya." Blast said, knowing exactly how his friend would react to death. Warin smiled and rubbed his head.

"Not all gods are evil monsters." He said and then walked away.

End of the day.

 **hey I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I have writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2 time to go to camp people

**I like the number of views on this story so there is the next chapter.**

 **\- Chapter 2 time to go to camp people-**

"Bye, mom! I'm going to gumball's house!" Blast said to his mom as he walked out the door.

"Have fun, sweetheart!" she shouted from the kitchen while washing the dishes. The young half-god then placed his finger in his mouth and whistled. This summoned his motorcycle. His motorcycle was red with black trims. Despite only being 13 and not having a license, he still knew how to ride a motorcycle… and he was good at it too. He then hopped on his motorcycle and drone into the street.

[20 minutes later]

Blast was riding on the highway. Everyone that was driving was looking him, but he didn't care. At that moment he heard someone say his name. He looked over his left shoulder and saw Warin on his own motorcycle.

"What the?" Blast said with a raised eyebrow.

"Need someone to ride with?" Warin asked jokingly, riding next to him. Neither one of them was wearing a helmet.

"What are you doing here?" Blast asked.

"Out for a ride, of course." Warin replied. Blast then heard his stomach growl. "Why don't I buy you some lunch?" Warin offered.

"Really?" Blast asked. Warin nodded. "Alright, let's go to Whatta Burger." Blast said. They twist the accelerator on their bikes and head to Whatta Burger.

-Whatta Burger-

"Alright, so what did you want, bro?" Blast asked nicely, and ate some fries.

"Just wanted to hangout… and to get to know your friends better." He answered.

"If you say so." Blast said, and then drank his milkshake. He also ate his burger and fries.

"Hey is it ok if I hangout with you and your friends today?" Warin asked.

"I guess. Although, Gumball might be little scared of you." Blast told him.

"I think I can get on his good side." Warin said with a confident smile.

"Alright, if you say so." Blast said.

-The Watterson house-

Blast and Warin pulled up on their bikes in front of the Watterson house. They got off of their bikes and Blast let out a howl. Suddenly the front door flew open and it was Lexy. She then tackled Blast into a hug. Lexy was a pink cat with a black shirt and a short bleu skirt. Blast sat up with her sitting on him. She kissed his cheek and then nuzzled his face.

"Uh, Lexy? This is my friend, Warin." Blast introduced him.

"Oh, hello." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." He replied with a bow like a knight. Gumball then came out.

"Hey dude, I thought was y-"Gumball cut himself off due to seeing Warin. Gumball screamed and attempted to run back into the house. Blast put Lexy off to the side and tackled him from behind. "Dude, get off of me! That guy's a murderer!" gumball yelled.

"No he's not! He was just doing his job." Blast told him.

"What? Killing people?!" Gumball asked.

"No, slaying evil monster." Blast told him. He got of him and Gumball looked at Warin.

"You're a monster slayer?" Gumball asked.

"No, demigod 'elite'." Warin told him, putting emphasis on the word 'elite'.

"Wait, what do the gods have to do with anything?" Lexy asked them.

"The war of gods and titans. Is coming and I need all of you guys to help me stop that from happing or the world will be destroyed in it." Warin said.

"So where are we going?" Lexy asked.

"Time to go to camp Half-blood for all four of us." Warin said.

"Camp Half-blood what and who?" Gumball said.

"Camp Half-blood is a camp for demigods. It is safe place for us to be from what is out there." Warin said he toke a little car model off his key chain and pushes a button on top of it and tough it. It grows bigger. It turn into a Nissan 240 SX black with a spear vinyl with fire that turn into lighting and the tires are white wall with black and red trim rim.

"That is cool. Blast and Gumball said together. Lexy couldn't believe her eyes.

"Get in." Warin said. He wave a hand over he's bike. It turns small. He put it on his key chain. Everyone got into the car Blast set shotgun, Warin driver, Gumball behind him and Lexy behind Blast. Warin turn on the car and started heading to Las Vegas.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the first one.**


End file.
